fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of FS books
Holistic Design Victory Point System *1996 First Edition Rulebook, ISBN 1-888906-00-6 (OOP) **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Robert Hatch, Jennifer Hartshorn, Chris Howard, Samuel Inabinet, Ian Lemke, Jim Moore *1996 Gamemaster Screen, ISBN 1-888906-01-4 (OOP) **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jim Moore *1996 Forbidden Lore: Technology, ISBN 1-888906-03-0 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Andrew Greenberg, Lee Hammock, Samuel Inabinet, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea *1996 Byzantium Secundus, ISBN 1-888906-02-2 **Authors: Christopher Howard, Andrew Greenberg, Bill Bridges *1997 Players Compendium, ISBN 1-888906-07-3 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Dan Greenberg, Lee Hammock, Sam Inabinet, Ross Isaacs, Chris Howard, James Moore, Russ Quaide, Chris Wiese *1997 Lords of the Known Worlds, ISBN 1-888906-11-1 (OOP) **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea *1997 The Dark between the Stars, ISBN 1-888906-08-1 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Sam Inabinet, Rustin Quaide, Chris Wiese *1997 Merchants of the Jumpweb, ISBN 1-888906-09-X **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Andrew Greenberg, Sam Inabinet, Ross Isaacs, James Moore, Chris Wiese *1997 Weird Places, ISBN 1-888906-05-7 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Ross Isaacs, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea *1997 Priests of the Celestial Sun, ISBN 1-888906-06-5 (OOP) **Authors: Bill Bridges, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Chris Howard, Sam Inabinet, Ken Lightner, Rustin Quaide *1998 Children of the Gods, ISBN 1-888906-10-3 **Authors: James Estes, Rustin Quaide *1998 Sinners & Saints, ISBN 1-888906-11-1 **Author: Andrew Greenberg *1999 Second Edition Rulebook, ISBN 1-888906-19-9 (OOP) **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Andrew Greenberg, Robert Hatch, Jennifer Hartshorn, Chris Howard, Sam Inabinet, Ian Lemke, Jim Moore, Rustin Quaide *1999 Gamemaster's Screen and Complete Pandemonium, ISBN 1-888906-19-7 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Bill Maxwell, James Moore *1999 Legions of the Empire, ISBN 1-888906-16-2 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Chris Howard, Ken Lightner *1999 Imperial Survey 1: Hawkwood Fiefs, ISBN 1-888906-15-4 (OOP) **Author: Christopher Howard *1999 Imperial Survey 2: al Malik Fiefs, ISBN 1-888906-17-0 **Author: Rustin Quaide *1999 War in the Heavens: Lifeweb, ISBN 1-888906-23-4 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Nicky Rea *2000 Star Crusade, ISBN 1-888906-20-0 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Samuel Inabinet, Rustin Quaide *2000 War in the Heavens 2: Hegemony, ISBN 1-888906-25-1 **Author: Bill Bridges *2000 Imperial Survey 3: Hazat Fiefs, ISBN 1-888906-22-7 **Author: Andrew Greenberg *2001 Alien Expeditions: Vorox, ISBN 1-888906-27-8 **Authors: Sam Inabinet, Bill Bridges *2001 Secret Societies: Spies & Revolutionaries, ISBN 1-888906-29-4 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Christopher Howard, Sam, Inabinet, James Maliszewski, Rustin Quaide, Gabriel Zarate *2001 Into the Dark, ISBN 1-888906-28-6 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Lee Hammock, James Maliszewski *2001 Imperial Survey 4: Li Halan Fiefs, ISBN 1-888906-26-x **Author: Rustin Quaide *2001 Imperial Survey 5: Decados Fiefs, ISBN 1-888906-30-8 **Author: Gabriel Zarate *2002 Star Crusade 2: Lost Worlds, ISBN 1-888906-21-9 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Brian Campbell, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, Andrew Greenberg, Andy Harmon, Christopher Howard, Ross Isaacs, Bill Maxwell, James Moore, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea *2002 Secret Societies: Heretics & Outsiders, ISBN 1-888906-31-6 **Authors: Bill Bridges, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Sam Inabinet, James Maliszewski, Rustin Quaide, Chris Steward *2002 Lord Erbian's Stellar Bestiary, ISBN 1-888906-34-0 **Authors: David Blank, Alan Bryden, Mathieu Farradou, Sam Inabinet, James Maliszewski, Bill Maxwell, Paul Monteleoni, Sandra Schneider, Sheena Teed, Jay Verkuilen, Mat Wakefield & Mareen Goebel, Marin Welnicki, Gabriel Zarate *2003 Alien Expedition: Orphaned Races Hironem & Ascorbites, ISBN 1-888906-38-3 **Author: Gabe Zarate *2003 Imperial Fiefs (PDF, free download) **Author: Rustin Quaid *2014 Player's Guide- Fading Suns Revised Edition Core Rulebook, ISBN 978-1-938869-12-2 (Second Printing, June 2014) **Authors: Todd Bogenrief, Vidar Edland, Chris Wiese *2014 Game Master's Guide- Fading Suns Revised Edition Core Rulebook, ISBN 978-1-938869-18-1 (Second Printing, June 2014) **Authors: Todd Bogenrief, Vidar Edland, Chris Wiese *2015 Criticorum Discord- Fading Suns Revised Edition Drama, ISBN 978-1-938869-29-7 (Edition August 2015) **Authors: Todd Bogenrief, Vidar Edland, Chris Wiese, Thomas Baroli Collections: *2000 Lords & Priests, ISBN 1-888906-23-4 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea; Phil Brucato & Samuel Inabinet **Contains: Lords of the Known World and Priests of the Celestial Sun *2002 Aliens & Deviltry, ISBN 1-888906-33-2 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Rustin Quaide, Nicky Rea; Phil Brucato & Samuel Inabinet **Contains: Children of the Gods und The Dark Between the Stars in a revised version, plus an appendix with d20 stats *2002 Worlds of the Realm, ISBN 1-888906-35-9 **Authors: Andrew Greenberg, Andy Harmon, Christopher Howard, Ken Lightner, Rustin Quaide, Gabriel Zarate **Contains: Hawkwood Fiefs, al Malik Fiefs, Hazat Fiefs, Li Halan Fiefs, and the previously unprinted Imperial Fiefs, plus additional rules d20 System *2001 Fading Suns: d20, ISBN 1-888906-32-4 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Andy Harmon *2003 d20 Character Codex, ISBN 1-888906-37-5 **Authors: Bill Bridges, Jackie Cassada, Sam Chupp, James Estes, Andrew Greenberg, Daniel Greenberg, Lee Hammock, Andy Harmon, Sam Inabinet, Ross Isaacs, Chris Howard, James Moore, Rustin Quaide, Chris Wiese Passion Play *''Passion Play: Fading Suns Live-Action Roleplaying, ISBN 1-888906-23-5 **Authors: Bill Maxwell et. al. Fiction *1998 ''Tales of the Sinful Stars, ISBN 1-888906-14-6 (OOP) **Edited by: Bill Bridges Category:References Category:Books